falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Run Away!
Every so often, you'll be wandering the wastes, carefree and totally off guard. You'll be swinging your Baseball Bat merrily and you'll have your Combat Shotgun tucked away in your pack. It's okay. You don't sense any danger. But right from behind you swings a massive, ten foot tail! It strikes the side, and when you reach for your shotgun, you find it gone in your bag. You are unable to reach your prized defender, and there's not enough time to pull it out. So what do you do? You have to get away, and get away quick, in order to ready yourself for a fight as well as get the drop on your attacker. But how do you do this? The Beast or Bastard Whether you are being ambushed by a pack of Raiders or attacked by a Deathclaw, being ambushed will usually prove deadly, and getting away will always prove hard to pull off. However, it is always possible to escape the clutches of death with a little planning, a little use of gear, and some good luck. What method you should employ depends on what foes you face, and how many of them there are. And remember: A final stand will almost never work, and you only get one shot at it. So run first, then fight if you absolutely must. Let's say you are walking down a nice, cool, dark road, when suddenly a Deathclaw swipes at you from behind. Now these aren't your average lizards, these are fast and silent predators, able to hear slight sounds. This is a time where you have to use your brain more than anything else. You could throw a grenade at their feet, use this to get a little way away and set up a mine, which after they step on it, it will give you a nice chance to slip away, as it will likely cripple its legs. But this won't always work. You usually have to determine the surroundings around you and make your own path. Beasts that hunt alone, these are easily escaped if you take a look around you. How far away are you from cover? What weapons do you have at the ready? Can you get away and survive? And most importantly, how can you make sure that they won't see you getting away? When attacked by a pack of beasts, it may be best to kill or wound one, then while the rest are distracted, make your get away. But remember, you will have to take into account where you are. If you escaped a pack of beasts only to run into a dead end, you will find yourself surrounded, and will regret it for the rest of your life, which will be about the next two minutes. Humans and other weapon-weilding creatures are more easily avoided because they can be tricked more easily in their environments. Use distractions, shadows, darkness, cover, and all sorts of different escape plans to get away. Depending on their intelligence level, getting away from a gang of men if significantly easier than getting away from anything else. The Encounter Sometimes, the first thing you'll see will be an explosion, or a bit of dirt fly up from a bullet, or a swipe of a tail at your side. From this, immediately you should be thinking: should I fight or flee? If you have a shotgun at the ready and a knife at your side, fighting may be a good option. But if you are in a position where either you don't have a good gun with you or that good gun won't do much good, you may consider getting the hell out of there. The first thing to do is to look about your surroundings. Hills can be used to escape, get the drop on an enemy, and also to hide. Dark hallways can be used to jump into the shadows and hide yourself from sight. Alleyways can be used to get away from your pursuer and even attack from behind. A burnt out forest can be used as cover as you escape. No matter where you are, you can get away (unless you're in a field, in which case you're generally screwed.) Setting Traps and Distractions Sometimes, getting away isn't the end of it, because they may be just one step behind you. In this case, you may want to use distractions to get further and further away, and possibly even traps. If they're getting close, throw a rock or grenade to a different area, drawing them over to that position. Shout out and then run, making them search one area where you were and not find you, confusing them and giving you a little more time. If you are in a tight spot, you may want to throw down some mines, ready for their misplaced foot. If they avoid the mines, maybe you should try to get above them and attack them from overhead. Or coming from behind is always a good move, as now you aren't the one who needs an escape route. Still, if all else fails, hiding in a closet with your hunting shotgun aimed at the door can always work. Just be careful when you reload.